the Amazon Beybladers
by silvaZX
Summary: what happens when madoka gets a powerful new beyblade and gets offered the chance to rule the world as one of 7 amazon queens. the guys will have to enter the next beyblade world championship to save the girls and the world
1. Awaken the amazons

**Well this is my first beyblade fic so no flame okay I'm not comfortable with writing okay. Any ways I will make everyone who is weak stronger *COUGH COUGH* Kenta. So now here's this**

It was a pretty basic day in metal bey city everyone was at beypark and many battles were being held. However there was a crowd at a stadium and a certain bladder was battling at least 10 people at once.

"go Pegasus" that's right all day kids have been asking ginga. Meanwhile a girl was sitting down typing on her laptop(it doesn't take a genius to know who it is) and was recording the match. It was madoka and she saw ginga win another battle royal. When she had saved her data she went to inspect Pegasus. "hey ginga how's Pegasus." she said "pretty good. Hey madoka why don't you battle you seem to enjoy the game enough." ginga asked madoka thought for a moment "well I never actually won a battle so I just decided that fixing them would suit me better." she said "well its getting late I should probably get back home I need to close the shop." "okay madoka ill see you tomorrow: ginga said "okay bye madoka" ginga went back to battle some more and madoka left the beypark and went home.

The sky got cloudy when madoka was halfway home and light could be seen deep within them but no lightning. "I hope it doesn't rain before I get home." when madoka got to the crosswalk she decided to cut through the park to save time. When she got to the park madoka saw a flash of orange light that formed into the shape of a women wearing black leather boots and pants and a grey shirt with a black symbol for female with a fist in the circle and she was holding a box with the same symbol on it "are you madoka amano?" the women asked "y-yes I am" madoka answered nervously " you have been chosen to join our team of women bladers and take control of this world and rule as the dominate gender and crush all males" then more

flashes of orange light appeared and madoka just gasped with fear. Right before her were the worlds best female bladers Sophie, selen, hikaru, mei-mei, and lyra all from the world championships. How ever they all wore the same outfit as the women except Sophie was wearing a white shirt with the same symbol, hikaru wore blue, selen wore green, mei-mei was wearing red, and lyra wore pink. "I don't think I want to join this team" madoka said hen from behind them all madoka saw ginga walking by the other side of the park and

she called for him to come over but just ignored her pleas for help and kept walking the other way. "see all men are the same and don't care for anything but themselves." the women continued to convince madoka. To join and soon she saw something shocking that made her sad. Ginga had kissed a girl who they had never met before. She was heart broken she made decision to join the women's team and took the bey.

As soon as she grabbed it madoka felt its power and saw its spirit. It was a Virgo. All of them were Virgos. But madoka had the one that had perfect balance and stamina it was galaxy Virgo GB145ES. Suddenly madoka felt like she could take on anyone. "Great now we must train for the next world championships and show those pigs who the real victors will be."

Meanwhile back at beypark

Ginga had finished another battle but felt something was wrong like he lost something important and that he would have to fight stronger than ever before to get it back.

**That was first chapter and I hope it wasn't to short its like a page on Microsoft word so that's a thing now anyway here's a quote from the metal saga**

**Masamune: Here Pandas! Where are the pandas?! **

**Anyways ill accept OC's if they will be realistic also again I'm a boy so I'm not trying to stereo type but I heard of he amazons and saw the lack of female bey bladers but hey I'm just….sayin **


	2. disappearing act

**I'm back Yo. So two people submitted OC's so those two wont be controlled by mind games also I'm going to use my own OC now for chapter two. **

It had been two weeks since ginga had seen madoka so he went to the B-pit to see if she was okay. When he got there a tall man who wore the same kind of glasses as madoka but his hair was a darker shade of brown and he was wearing a green button up shirt, khaki pants, and was wearing a lab coat and slippers. "kai?" the man had asked. "no I'm ginga madoka's friend" the man had gotten a closer look and saw that it wasn't kai. "my mistake when I was younger my friend had worn a scarf just like that" the man said "well anyway I'm Kenny her father but I haven't seen her for weeks she just came home got her stuff and just said I'm going on a trip." Kenny had said "really she just disappeared for no reason?" ginga asked madoka's father "yes I've been running the shop repairing beys and selling parts. She even left her beyblade."

that's when ginga had gasped with shock. Madoka never told him she had a beyblade. "what was it?" ginga asked "Rock Pegasus 100WD" Kenny said. that's when ginga went to go find his friends to see if they would know where to go.

At the park ginga had seen benkei and kyoya were going to beypark to enter the weekend tournament. "hey ginga what's up?" kyoya asked. He had gotten more calm when not battling. "have you seen madoka she just disappeared." ginga asked "no I haven't but now that you mentioned it hikaru hasn't been at the wbba for a while. When I saw her before she left she just said that Leone will fall in battle." now both kyoya and ginga were worried about why both hikaru and madoka would leave without a single goodbye. "bull-buh-buh-bull." benkei said "what happened to him" ginga asked "well"

***FLASHBACK***

_**Benkei and kyoya were in a battle royal where the old face hunters had challenged them for points(don't ask they're just grunts) kyoya used lion gale force wall to blow them away and benkei was holding off others with dark bull "benkei watch out" kyoya warned but at least most of the beys that were in Leone's special move hit benkei in the head several times. "bull bull bull" benkei said repeatedly. Hours later kyoya took benkei to a hospital where the doctor said that those blows to the head sped up his turrets and now he can only say bull. **_

***FLASHBACK OVER* **

"and that why benkei is stuck" kyoya explained. "well has anyone seen the girls?" ginga asked. " I have" that's when three people arrived from the other side of the park. There were two girls and one boy.

One girl had shoulder length straight light blonde hair with a few cool purple streaks. Her eyes were a light turquoise color. She had a pear shaped body with only a little bit fat which gave her a thicker appearance. She had a white star tattoo located on her right shoulder and looked like she was about 5'6" she wore a light colored casual one shoulder top on with a white colored butterfly brooch holding onto the left shoulder strap. She was wearing a light wash denim mini skirt with purple leggings under it. Her shoes are considered to be a pair of white booties. She was wearing a silver armlet on her right arm and a pair of white fingerless gloves.

The other girl looked younger she had dark chocolate brown hair, brown eyes and slightly tan skin. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a black and purple v live shape at the top and a bow (like rin kagamines) and jeans with ryuga's boots (AN: she said like his boots but I'm trying something so just go with it)

The boy was wearing a black jacket with red sleeves and a red 'X' between the middle, he was wearing sanded jeans and brown boots. He had blue eyes and short black hair that had three bangs in his face and the rest was pulled back with a red headband into a ponytail.

The boy spoke first "I'm Vex Star the blonde is Dahlia Puente the brunette is Meiko hiragi we know what happened to your friends" vex said "they were taken by shaia the last Amazonian warrior" Meiko said. "she takes only females because she wants to destroy all men that are bladers because there aren't that many pro bladers that are women." dahlia said " wait how do you know this?" kyoya asked "because they took the ones that you love did they not?" vex asked that's when ginga had to think why he was so worried why madoka left because he did love her. "so we going to do this or what?" dahlia said "do what?" ginga asked

"save your friends of Corse" vex said "well your goanna need help from the worlds number one blader!" that's when masamune showed up with Kenta and hyoma. "okay guys lets go get our friends back!" ginga exclaimed "Yeah!" everyone said in excitement to go break that spell.

**Well guys id say that this was another good chapter and next chapter everyone will get to see how the rest of the girls are taking their captivity also here's your quote **

**Madoka: "It's all good. All that matters is…we're a team!" **


	3. one month later

**Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update but now im back I had so much school and turkey I was out like a light. But seriously now it going to be a time skip. **_**doctor who music**_**. Any ways it been one month later and everyone is training and we'll be doing scene flips(and I hate those it gets so confusing to read) but it has to be done also in this time Pegasus Leone and striker are in their 4d forms. Any way lets do this. **

_Location: Amazon jungle training facility _

_Month: may _

It was a another hot day for the girls as they were training for the next world tournament. The format was a tag team style and each of them had to partner up and train in their weaknesses. These were the pairs **team A: **Sophie and mei-mei. **team B:** selen and hikaru. **team C: **madoka and lyra. Each of them had to give up their old beys and get new ones. Sophie had a grand Virgo 100WD. Mei-mei had a hyper Virgo ED145CS. Selen had a storm Virgo DF145SF. Hikaru had a rock Virgo R145SD. And lyra had a burn Virgo 145MS.

Today madoka and lyra were practicing in the near by jungle but had to get approval from the woman who brought them there. Joanna said yes and let them go to the river to train.

When they arrived lyra started to train in the river while madoka sat there crouching on the ground thinking. 'why am I here. I'm getting better at blading but I cant remember my reason for joining this team. I rember being upset for some reason and it had to do with….ginga that's right he jus kissed another girl that he didn't even know. How could he.' tears started to roll down madoka's face. Lyra didn't notice because the river was getting louder. Madoka got up because she knew what was happening a wave was coming.

Meanwhile at bey park

"come on is that all you got" ginga had said. " yeah we expected better from you guys" kyoya said "you guys cant even push us back" masamune said. "you shouldn't have said that" vex dahlia and Meiko said they were in a three way battle with ginga kyoya and masamune while training. Then they all released their special moves. "Pegasus final drive" "Leone king lion crushing fangs" "striker flash of lightning" "dragolian(mine) meteor crush"

"Virgo(Dahlia's bey) golden thorn whip" "orso (Meiko's bey [for now]) bear claw attack" all of them attacked each at the same time causing a huge explosion that literally blew the ceiling off of bey park and left a crater the size of Rockefeller center.

After hours and lawsuits later the group of bladers who caused the whole of bey park to be destroyed were banned for life(except for tournaments) and couldn't enter unless they used a rental bey for practice.

"well that was interesting at least we know that we can handle what ever the girls might throw at us." masamune said "we don't know that masamune they could still use anything like new beys or new moves" dahlia said clearly annoyed. "she's right masamune, for all we know they could be training at some remote location at this very moment going under some of the most extreme and unethical training we couldn't even begin to think of." vex said "and all we've done is cause property damage, get 14 different law suits and get banned from training at bey park." Meiko said.

Meanwhile back in the Amazon

Madoka and lyra had to fight back the massive waves because they had to train in their strength. "come on madoka push it back now" lyra said struggling to keep back the wave. However she couldn't get the strength up until she heard a voice in her head **'come on what are you waiting for use your full power.' **'but I cant get what ginga did out of my head' **'he betrayed you. He betrayed you trust. If you want revenge hold nothing back destroy everything in your path' **(guess who) then madoka used her strength to push the wave back up stream and out of the river bank. Then Virgo began to spin in place pulling in lyra's bey and the rest of the surrounding water floated in orbit around it. While lyra's bey started to slow down then eventually stop in Galaxy Virgo's orbit. Both lyra and madoka began to stare at Galaxy Virgo And Begin to be amazed by it raw power.

Back in metal bey city

"Okay guys we need to find a new place to practice" tsubasa said. "wait why cant you go to bey park" masamune asked only to get death glares from everyone in the room. "because you guys blew it up. Also they banned me yuu Kenta hyoma and benkei from bey park because of association." tsubasa said changing the mood from anger to depression. "bull bu bubull bull bull bull bull" benkei said (still has turrets) " allow me" kyoya said "we cant just sit here like a bunch of potatoes we need a new training stadium buh bull" kyoya said mimicking benkei. "benkei's right so what are the teams for the tournament" Kenta said "okay guys here are the teams" vex said "it'll be me and ginga, kyoya and masamune, tsubasa and yuu, hyoma and Kenta, and dahlia and Meiko. Any questions" kyoya raised his hand "why are you on ginga's team?" "because I'll actually train not just criticize" vex said kyoya sat down Kenta raised his hand "yes Kenta" vex asked "why are we in the tournament?" Kenta asked pointing to him and hyoma "because team Garcia was caught cheating at a tournament and testsuya set up tobio and ruturo." vex said "okay get to the stadium outside of town" kyoya said

Back in the Amazon (at night)

The girls were at the mess hall and it was hamburger night. Madoka just stared at her plate and began to think. 'ginga used to love these things' **'but not as much as he does you he left for a random girl forget him' **'I cant he's the one I lo-' **'STOP THAT THOUGHT RIGHT NOW. IF HE DID LOVE YOU HE WOULD HAVE HEARD YOU WHEN YOU CALLED' **the voice said 'you're right' madoka thought getting more furious at the red headed blader. She then got up to dump her burger then got a plate full of fries. and began to eat the plate of fries. She got more plates because she was too depressed to eat that much until that moment for a whole month.

Back at WBBA HQ dormitory cafeteria

Ginga didn't eat his meal because it was the one thing that reminded him of madoka. A hamburger (irony). He didn't eat a burger for a whole month. He just asked his dad if he could get a burrito platter for dinner. Seeing his son's grief he called taco bell to deliver a burrito platter. Kyoya finished his meal and went to his room. He went to pull out a silver circular locket that opened to show a picture of him and hikaru on opposite sides. "I promise I will get you hikaru" kyoya said under his breath. He then look over to ginga's bag and saw something shining under it in his bag. Kyoya pulled out ginga's duffel bag and pulled out a rock pegasus100WD. "why does ginga have two beys?" kyoya asked himself a little louder "because its madoka's" ginga said coming into the room waiting for his dinner to still arrive. "what she has a beyblade?" kyoya asked in shock "yeah her dad had he should be here in about two days" ginga said sadly. kyoya looked at him and thought of something. "you love her don't you" kyoya asked "What no I uh just-" ginga stuttered while his face turned the color of his hair "ginga shut up and listen. If you don't admit it then you'll regret it" kyoya said. "what like how you have a crush on hikaru" ginga said bluntly. This time it was kyoya's turn o be embarrassed as his dace turned bright red like a tomato. Ginga began to laugh until kyoya smacked him "ow" "well that's what you get" kyoya said

**Well guys that's it I hope you enjoyed the third chapter of my story. Again sorry it took so long to update but school is my kryptonite. Seriously is drains the life outta me. Also there is the dreaded writers block but I still find time and ideas. *door opens* **

**SilvaZX: how did you guys get in my booth **

**Ginga: the door was open **

**Kyoya: now lets have a chat about privacy and secrets *cracks knuckles* **

**SilvaZX: uh-oh ill see you guys later. *runs away* **


	4. Training and new special moves

**SilvaZX: Hey guys im back sooner than later. Im able to be back sooner than later is because I got sick at school and had to go home early. I swear I guy throws up once and your teachers decide to send you home. **

**Kyoya: then I guess you should have check your water bottle before you drank from it *smirk*. **

**SilvaZX: you did this I had to miss school because of you now I have to make up 3 tests. **

**Ginga: I tried to tell him not to. **

**SilvaZX: that's it *grabs pipe*. **

**Kyoya: wait no **

**Ginga: great now I gotta get the first aid kit and do the disclaimer. SilvaZX does not own Beyblade metal fusion/masters/or fury. **

Location: colosseum outside of metal bey city

Month: still may

Everyone was training hard to make sure that their beyblades were strong enough as well as themselves. Everyone was going by the training plan that dahlia had made. Kenta was working on his strength. Ginga worked on his stamina. Kyoya worked on making his defense his offense. Hyoma worked on strengthening his defense. Masamune worked on stamina and defense. Tsubasa worked on his offense and counter offense. Yuu worked on offense, defense, and self-control.

_Meanwhile with Kenta _

Kenta was hooked up to a weight machine that would come off if he walked at least 1mile. However he couldn't make it 3ft. "come on Kenta if you want to get off the machine you gotta make it 1mile." dahlia told Kenta. Kenta tried to go farther and made it 3ft. 2hours later. "I…must…make…it" Kenta struggled to say. Wanting to see this end soon dahlia did the one thing she never thought she never had to do. She pulled out a flare gun and shot it into the air. Hearing this Kenta ran up to the half way point. "W-what was that!" Kenta exclaimed "it was a….gun" dahlia had lied to get Kenta to run faster "WAAAAAAAAAAAHH" Kenta then got to the 1mile and the machine fell off from around his torso but he didn't stop. "Kenta stop it was just a starting gun it just fire blanks" dahlia yelled but he couldn't hear because he already ran back home and hid under the bed.

_Meanwhile with ginga _

"this is so boring" ginga complained. He had been watching Pegasus spin around at top speed for 3 hours and he was getting really bored. "come on ginga you need to do this. You also need to do this special move im doing right now." vex said he and ginga were training in one of the stadiums yuu made on the outskirts of town using his special move (sonic buster) and patched over with his new special move. Vex was using one of dragolian's status move perfect stance. This move allows a bey to spin at top speed while spinning in place. Ginga tried to do it but ended up having Pegasus spin around the stadium. Then a blue light began to form around the stadium. "ginga what are you doing?" vex asked trying to figure out what his bey was doing. "oh no. vex get dragolian out of there!" ginga warned him but it was to late. A blue wall began to form around the stadium and Pegasus' spirit came out and fired rings of blue and white light toward the center. Ginga had accidentally used Pegasus second strongest move. Storm bringer.

A few minutes later dragolian was wobbling and slept out in the center of the stadium as ginga picked up Pegasus. "ginga what did you just do?" vex asked very confused. "I just set off one of Pegasus' special moves with out even realizing it." ginga said plainly. "but that wasn't like any storm bringer I've ever seen." . "yeah it was like a super storm bringer." vex said amazed.

_Meanwhile with kyoya _

"Leone go" kyoya had yelled out. But Leone was just spinning In place while benkei was throwing rocks on it. About 1 hour into training Leone began to glow green and made a force field and broke the rocks before they even came close to Leone. "well it looks like Leone just learned a new move" kyoya said as he grinned in an unusually happy mood.

_Meanwhile with hyoma _

"Aries now spin in place" hyoma said. He really didn't need to work on defense because Aries had amazing defense but everyone insisted because of what happened at battle bladers. He was in the wbba building going against a machine loaded with attack type beys that kept on attacking Aries in a barrage motion. Then Aries began to spin faster and used it eternal defense spin track to send out waves of air and knocked out all of the beys in the stadium.

_Meanwhile with masamune _

Masamune was told to use the sharp point of his RSF tip to stop any attacks that may threaten striker to fall. "striker go now flash of lightning" Masamune used his special move. Then a pit fall opened. "striker stop" masamune tired to tell his bey instead striker spun faster and left a flash in the stadium and suddenly striker was gone. "aw man now I have to get a new bey" masamune whined then he saw tracks start to form in a spiral form and striker came at the speed of light and sent out a combination of lightning and fire into the air. Masamune knew that he was ready.

_Meanwhile with tsubasa _

Tsubasa was training deeper in the forest and went to stand under a waterfall and aimed to hit a boulder that he had benkei set up far away. Tsubasa launched eagle towards the boulder this was the fifth one today and he broke them all right to the metal core. He had to break the boulder in one move to know he mastered eagles new move. "okay eagle let see if you mastered your new move." tsubasa calmed down and launched eagle towards the boulder. Eagle had hit the boulder dead center and kept attacking until eagle stated to lift the boulder with a small cyclone that seemed to move where ever the boulder went. While in the air the boulder broke into a million pieces. Tsubasa had done it and created eagles new special move.

_Meanwhile with yuu _

Meiko hardest job to ever be given to anyone ever. She had to get yuu to calm down. "come on come on lets battle." yuu said over and over again. It was like this for 6hours. When yuu calmed down Meiko agreed to battle him. Yuu still had energy to spare but didn't get as anxious as he was 6 hours and saw how he acted during the reflection session he had with Meiko and his parents to find out that yuu had kept forgetting to take his medication for his ADHD. When he took the medication he turned out to actually be the same except he didn't have the same impulse he had when it came to battle. When he calmed down Masamune's old coach came to work with him on attack and defensive maneuvers.

_After training and at the wbba dormitory lobby. _

"okay guy we made some good progress. From what I heard you all improved your stats and made some new special moves." dahlia had said. However everyone looked at her weird because she was wearing a headband that said 'COACH' on it. "why are you wearing that?" masamune asked "because im the coach." she said it in a way that made everyone sweat drop. "why" hyoma asked. "well when you make the training schedule and focus on strengthening your weakness to be your greatest strength then you can be the coach" dahlia snapped back "but ginga masamune tsubasa and yuu were on the world champion team." kyoya said "well why don't we battle for it!" dahlia said getting mad at everyone's doubt at her coaching abilities.

Everyone was at a gigantic bey stadium in the basement level of the wbba building that was made for battle royals. When everyone was at a point in the stadium they took their stances and let it rip.

The battle was fierce as everyone had shown off their new moves. "striker **speed of light flash**" masamune cried out as striker disappeared in a flash of light and re appeared to strike Leone with its fire and lightning combo. "Leone **wild king roar**!" kyoya yelled out as a green barrier formed around Leone diverting the lighting toward tsubasa. Seeing this tsubasa took a chance to unleash his new move as well. "Eagle special move **Metal twister**" a wall of wind came out of eagle and sent the lighting towards Kenta who released a new special moves as well. "sagitario special move **triple arrow barrage**" Kenta yelled out. He looked very different probably because he ran all day. He ran to bey park then ran from the cops because of the lawsuit. Then he forgot where he lived and kept running for an hour. Then he called his mom and found out they moved to the top of a 10 story building. And the elevator was broken. Then he got a call telling him he had to go back to the wbba which was on the other side of town. Anyway sagitario fired three rounds of three arrows and once again diverted the lightning towards hyoma. "Aries** hyper wind assault**" Aries then took the lightning and slammed into everyone who diverted the lightning (masamune, kyoya, tsubasa, and Kenta**). **when all was said and done they all flew out of the stadium including hyoma because the ricochet cause Aries to fly out of the stadium. "okay guys get ready to face Pegasus' new special move" ginga said. Hearing this vex took immediate action. "dragolian fly up" dragolian then flew high above the stadium. "Pegasus **super storm bringer**" as fast

as ginga said it Pegasus spun around the center of stadium surrounding everyone's beys. "Virgo **Twin Lavender whip strike**" dahlia said as she broke through the blue wall Pegasus had made around everyone's beys. Yuu and Meiko's beys were knocked out of the stadium and landed with the others. When the wall disappeared Pegasus began to wobble. 'note to self: use super storm bringer as a last result' ginga thought as dahlia knocked his

bey out of the stadium. "yes I win now I really am the coach" dahlia said smugly. "what makes you think you won" vex said across the stadium. "what" dahlia said in shock. Vex pointed up as dragolian was still spinning in the air. "dragolian **shooting star crash**" vex called out as dragolian rushed down and slammed majestic Virgo out of the stadium while spinning out at the same time. "well I did not see that coming" vex said. "So does this mean we have two coaches?" yuu said. "I guess." tsubasa said. "okay good now lets keep it that way I don't want to pay for a new building" Ryo said. Looking around most of the lights and wall were busted. But most of the damage was due to the game of lightning tag everyone had with Masamune's new special move.

"okay guys it looks likes its dinner time" Masamune said. Everyone headed up stairs except for ginga. "ginga you coming?" hyoma asked. "just a second that last impact sent Pegasus flying somewhere across the room" ginga said "okay ill tell them to hold some chicken for you" hyoma said going up the elevator. Ginga look around the room for Pegasus until he found it in a corner "there you are" ginga said in delight as he picked up his bey. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move. He went to look only to have his mind blown right out of the water. "madoka?" ginga said as he saw the girl who had disappeared was right before his eyes.

**SilvaZX: well guys that's it for now **

**Ginga: you cant end it now why is madoka back **

**SilvaZX: no spoilers ginga. Also I made a you tube video if you want to see it here's the URL **** watch?v=Jyv1tErzf3Y**

**Masamune: goodbye everyone **

**SilvaZX: how did you get in here **

**Kyoya: I let him in along with a few others**

**SilvaZX: damn it kyoya**


	5. meet new friends and keep the old champ

**SilvaZX: hey everyone im back **

**Kyoya: took you long enough **

**SilvaZX: hey shut up man I've been busy lately **

**Yuu: no you weren't. You've just been laying around asleep the whole time**

**Kenta: so what happened last time why is madoka back**

**Ginga: *sighs* **

**SilvaZX: Kenta shut up about you know who**

**Kenta: who madoka? the girl that pulled out ginga's beating heart and threw it away like garbage? **

**Ginga runs out of the booth **

**SilvaZX: THAT'S IT KENTA! YUU DO THE DISCLAIMERS! **

**Yuu: SilvaZX does not own beyblade metal fusion, masters, or fury **

Ginga was in shock right there was the girl who had made him upset for so long after she left. She looked different like she hasn't been to a hair salon for weeks. Her hair was longer than before and it was in many braids, he wore a yellow shirt with a female symbol with a fist in it. She wore black leather boots and pants making it hard to tell where on began and the other one ended.

"Madoka what are you doing here?" ginga asked "I came to test my power against you" she said. At second glance she looked like she was in a trace. Her eyes were all hazy and she showed no emotion. "Madoka im not going to fight you you're my friend" ginga said "you fight Kenta and kyoya and they're your friends." Madoka said getting annoyed "fine but don't say I didn't warn you" ginga said taking a stance at the stadium. "Get ready" madoka said. "3, 2, 1, **LET IT RIP!**" they both said their beys went flying into the giant stadium. _"damn it madoka might have an advantage in this stadium. It was meant for battle royals not one on one battling. It's too big to maneuver in so I guess I'll just have to fixthat problem." _Ginga thought as he went to dent the stadium halfway in. "ha there goes your advantage." Ginga said as Pegasus went to attack madoka's beyblade. "Virgo **orbit drive**" madoka said as her bey went to the center of the stadium and began to slow down its rotation. "What why did you do that?" ginga asked confused. Then some of the scrap metal began to float into the stadium and attack Pegasus. "Pegasus no. what is this" ginga asked "it virgo's special move it allows me to control the orbit in the surrounding area. And control the gravity and movement of any object. Except for another bey of Corse but I can trap it in a single ring of slowed rotation." Madoka said making ginga worried. "_Oh crap now Pegasus is going to spin out. Unless." _Ginga thought while pulling off a smirk. "Pegasus **super storm bringer**" ginga shouted out as Pegasus began to spin rapidly causing a blue cylinder of light to erupt out of the stadium untila bey came flying out of the stadium. "Pegasus no" ginga said as he picked up his now scorched partner. "you are pathetic you can't even put up a decent fight" madoka said before he had time to respond ginga heard an unfamiliar voice. "Well let's see how string you are against dragoon." Then a blue flash came into the stadium and slammed into Virgo. "Tyson what are you doing that's my daughter!?" madoka's dad came down the stairs with another person who ginga claimed to be Tyson.

He had short blue hair that almost went into a mullet. He was wearing a red jacket over a yellow shirt and he had on black slacks and regular gym shoes on. "Sorry chief but this kid looked like he needed help" Tyson said when Tyson turned to the battle madoka had quit and grabbed hey bey "dad? Ginga?" she asked as if she woke up from a deep sleep "madoka what I happened to you?" Kenney asked. "I don't know. I…" she tried to finish her sentence but a headache caught her words. She turned to ginga and said "YOU" she slapped him and ran into the dark shadowy corner that she emerged from " come on we can still" Tyson tried to say but the ceiling collapsed blocking the way "DAMN IT" Tyson yelled as he went to get dragoon. Ginga could only watch as his one chance of getting madoka back disappeared as fast as it appeared. "So chief what's with the mini kai?" Tyson asked pointing to ginga "that's madoka's friend ginga Tyson" Kenney answered before he could say anything else ginga fainted. "OH NO CHIEF HE'S HURT WE GOTTA GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL" Tyson said freaking out "Tyson relax and listen" Kenney said as a gurgling noise was heard from ginga's stomach "oh he's hungry" Tyson said embarrassed as he and Kenny took him upstairs to get some food

**SilvaZX: alright that's a rap.**

**Kyoya: why wasn't I in this chapter? **

**SilvaZX: because you decided to throw a party in my booth *points to everyone who was in the WBBA building **

**Kyoya: oh**

**Kenta: wfy lid guh fu gis ome fgh (why did you do this to my face)**

**SilvaZX: cause I could and did later**


End file.
